The Love Between A Digimon and An Animorph
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when an unknown Animorph gets a Beast Spirit, finds an old lover, and has to deal with Jake not liking his Beast Spirit? Codie, the sixth original Animorph, before Ax has to deal with. And it's really bad because the Yeerks want Renamon dead.
1. Introduction and the Reunion

_**Digimon Meets Animorphs**_

**Me: "Hey people. Yet another new story and this time it's a crossover. In this story I am featured as a seventh Animorph but it also involves an old favourite of mine, a vixen Digimon that needs no introduction but we love her so much I'll do it anyway, Renamon! Also this story has a Renamon/BurningGreymon, NOT TAKUYA!, pairing."**

**Renamon: "Ummm. Thanks?" Looks around uncertainly.**

**Me: "And, as always, I don't own Animorphs or Digimon!"**

My name is Codie. I used to be a pretty uninteresting guy but that all changed after I got the power to morph and then a Digimon Beast Spirit! Being a Digimon is cool and everything but it's also a major drag because Jake doesn't like seeing me as BurningGreymon. He thinks I'll burn the whole city down if I'm not being watched. Anyway I was at the mall when I saw a huge crowd of people in front of the CinnaBon.

"Oh God. I just got done telling him to lay off the Cinnamon bun specials! Why does that Andalite not listen?" I muttered as I looked around for a place to become BurningGreymon to get the only Cinnamon bun addicted Andalite, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill or Ax, away from the CinnaBon.

Suddenly I saw Marco walking around with Jake and Cassie. They all looked away when they saw that I'd seen them. "Great. They're following me. I'm not going to burn the city down but does Jake listen to me? No! He'll listen to Rachel's 'let's-go-blow-up-some-Yeerks' ideas but not my 'not-going-to-burn-the-city-down' ideas. Just perfect." I growled under my breath.

"Oh, hey Codie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging with Bird-boy and Xena? Or are they acting too lovey-dovey, for you?" asked Marco as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Marco, get your hands off me or I swear I'll go Beast Spirit on your ass. Am I clear, Marco?" I stated calmly as I watched with great satisfaction when Marco pulled his arm away as if he'd been burned, which was what would have happened, if he hadn't listened to my warning.

"Codie, you can't use that..._thing_! It's way too dangerous, and besides we can't afford to let the Yeerks gain the same abilities you have." Jake said but I ignored him and focused on watching the mall cops go about their rounds.

"Whatever Jake. You're just jealous because I'm the one with more power than you or the other Animorphs put together. I'm so sick of your attitude toward my abilities. So you know what, Big Jake? I quit! I'm out of your stupid group, and I'm going to use my Beast Spirit whenever I want. Got it?" I said as I Executed my Beast Spirit Evolution and became BurningGreymon then flew out of the mall via skylight.

I flew around the forest behind Cassie's barn, high enough that I wouldn't be spotted by anyone on the ground, but I couldn't escape the laser focus eyes of a red-tailed hawk.

(Hey Codie! What's up man?) Tobias asked as he flew a hundred feet below me and ten feet to my left.

"The name's BurningGreymon! Get it right! _Inferno Barrage_!" I roared and I shot my attack in a warning at him.

Tobias dodged effortlessly and circled around me as he looked around for a place to land. (Calm down man. I didn't mean to upset you. And you do realize you could have started a major forest fire right?) he asked.

"Oh shut up. I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone." I growled and I started to fly away again when I saw Bug Fighter shooting at something on the ground.

(Whoa! We must far enough away from any people for the Yeerks to risk not being cloaked and possibly spotted. Oh man! They're shooting at a...wait. That can't be right. I must be seeing things.) said Tobias.

"What is it? Tell me damn it!" I yelled as I felt my Beast Spirit's rage begin to increase.

(They're shooting at a yellow fox with emerald eyes, purple leather armguards, and running on two legs. Also this fox is female. Sounds crazy huh?) asked Tobias.

"No, it's not. That fox is Renamon! I knew her when I lived in Japan! Her human partner is Rika Nonaka. Renamon is a Rookie level Digimon. Her signature attack is Diamond Storm. She's a fierce fighter and doesn't take shit from anyone. Not even me. Come on, Tobias! We need to help her, and you're coming whether you like it or not!" I yelled as I dove down toward the Bug Fighter.

**Me: "Well that's the story so far."**

**Renamon: Giggles and flutters her eyes at me. "Are there going to be any love scenes between you and myself Codie?" Walks seductively towards me.**

**Me: "Ummmm. Read and review people!" Backs away from Renamon until she pounces on me, knocks me to the ground, and begins to make out with me. "HELLLP!"**


	2. Thr Reunion and Even more Introductions

_**Digimon Meets Animorphs**_

**Me: "Hey people. New chapter! I hope you enjoy it!"**

Renamon growled in annoyance as she dodged yet another laser like shot from the strange vehicle that was chasing and shooting at her. She jumped into the air and turned to face her pursuers. "_Diamond Storm!_" Renamon shot her attack at the morons that thought she'd be an easy target and destroyed it.

She landed and watched as the vehicle crashed and burned to the ground. "Don't mess with me punks. Or you'll never live to see another sunrise." growled Renamon when suddenly she was hit from behind by a blue furred tail with a sharp scythe like blade and she rolled across the ground.

As she began to stand back up she felt a sharp pain coming from her left arm and, when she looked down at it, she saw that it was bleeding slightly. Then she saw four hooves step in front of her and she heard a laugh that made her shiver even though it was a mildly warm day.

(So, my little Andalite. This is your newest morph? A pathetic creature, Andalite scum! I will enjoy ending your life once and for all!) gloated Visser Three as he raised his stolen Andalite tail blade in preparation for the finishing blow. Suddenly, before he could strike, he was hit in the chest by a barrage of fire and I landed in front of Renamon while my eyes blazed an evil red and I growled.

"Leave. Her. Alone. Visser Three. That's an order!" I growled as I took aim in a stance that would tell even a three year old that I meant business.

(Ah yes. Visser Two. How predictable of you to defend this Andalite scum! I'll have your head on a platter sooner or later make no mistake. But for now, I will take my leave, and I suppose I shall see you at the Pool soon. Good day Visser Two. Andalite lover!) sneered Visser Three as he turned to leave.

"At least I don't get off at the thought of raping female Andalites unlike you, you pathetic excuse for a Visser, and fool of a Yeerk." I retorted and Visser Three stopped in his tracks and slowly turned one stalk eye back towards me.

(What did you say? I'll kill you, you Dapsen! I'll kill you right now, now you DIE!) yelled Visser Three as he began to morph.

"Ah ah ah! As I recall I outrank you Visser _Three_. So to attack and possibly kill me you would be Council ordered for execution. So demorph before I break every bone in your stolen Andalite body." I growled threateningly.

Visser Three muttered and began to demorph. When he had finished he ran off after throwing me a death glare.

I turned to Renamon and held my hand out to her. "Are you okay?" I asked as she took my hand and stood up.

"I believe so. Thank you BurningGreymon. I don't know what I would have..." Renamon began when I suddenly grabbed her, pulled her closer to my chest, and kissed her passionately while I ran my hands down her arms.

Renamon hissed in pain as my hands touched her wound that Visser Three had inflicted but, when I began to pull away to look at it, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss.

Suddenly I heard Marco's thought-speak voice in my head. (Whoa! Hey guys, get over here quick! I think Codie's going to try and get laid tonight, and that girl's a white-hot fox! Hey Codie! Don't forget to use protection!) Marco joked.

I glared and, using my tail, picked up a stone and chucked it at his head and it hit and bounced off. I smirked as he flapped around like a drunk for a few seconds then fell to the ground and began to demorph.

(Wow Marco. Looks like I need to pay Codie twenty bucks.) Rachel said sarcastically.

(I gotta pay him thirty. And Ax needs to pay him fifty.) Tobias said as he landed in a tree branch over my and Renamon's heads.

(Why does everyone need to pay Codie money?) asked Cassie as she landed on the ground with Jake, Rachel, and Ax and they began to demorph.

(Cause we all made a bet that, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Marco had a brain and Codie said that if Marco got hit in the head with a rock it would make a hollow sound. And it turns out it does.) grumbled Rachel as she continued to demorph.

I broke the kiss I was sharing with Renamon and I smirked as I watched the other Animorphs finish demorphing. "Everyone, this is Renamon. Renamon, these are the Animorphs. That guy that attacked you and I got into an arguing match with is Visser Three. He leads the Yeerks invasion force that's invading Earth. And the only ones standing in his way are us. We're the resistance." I told Renamon as I introduced Jake and the others to Renamon and vice versa.

Renamon looked at us all and then she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then she looked directly into my eyes and I saw the warriors' flame that I fell in love with when I first met her blaze in her eyes. "I want to help." was all she said and I could tell there was going to be no more discussion about it.

**Me: "Well that's the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please read and review."**

**Renamon: Slides closer to me and begins to run her paws over my back and lick, as well as kiss, my neck and cheek. "I can't wait for the next chapter. Don't for get you promised to put a 'love scene' in this story for me and you."**

**Me: "When did I do that?"**

**Renamon: "Just after you posted the last chapter as an after thought for the next chapter. Remember?"**

**Me: "Oh yeah. Hehe. Well, I promised and that's what's going to happen next time in this story!"**

**Screen fades out and chapter ends.**


	3. The Power and the First Morph

_**Digimon Meets Animorphs**_

**Me: "Hey people. New chapter! I hope you enjoy it!"**

Jake, Cassie, and the other Animorphs all had to head home because they knew their parents, except Tobias's aunt and uncle, would be worried about them. Renamon and I just headed deeper into the forest and every once in a while she would gasp in surprise and wonder.

"This place is so beautiful BurningGreymon. And it's really peaceful too. It's hard to believe that there's a war going on and no one knows about it." whispered Renamon as she moved closer to me and began to gently nuzzle me lovingly.

"Actually the only people that know about the war are those involved in it. People like Visser Three and myself. The Animorphs. And now you as well. And, truth be told, I actually met you while I was taking a long vacation from this war. I needed to get back in touch with just being me. But, now that I have a Digimon Beast Spirit and have a Digital Fox as a girlfriend, I'm starting to think that I had a lot of good things going for me. I still do." I said as I returned Renamon's affection and kissed her deeply.

Renamon moaned happily and began to stroak my chest as she wrapped her tail around one of my legs to tell me how aroused she was getting. "I love you BurningGreymon. So very much. Let me help in this war and you know how good I am in a fight. You couldn't even beat me when I was Kyubimon." whispered Renamon as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately again.

I growled quietly whe she mentioned my emabarrassing defeat at her paws. "I hate it when you mention that Renamon. So, anyway, how do you expect to be of help when the Yeerks know what you look like and want you dead? The only reason you survived that encounter with Esplin today was because I outrank him. But he's not going to take that laying down. He's going to want you dead even more. But I think I have a solution to how you can stay with me while I and the other Animorphs have to go to school." I said as I spread my wings and held Renamon closer.

"How are we going to get away with that? I didn't think your human friends liked me very much. When we firstr met I might not have cared what they thought but now....I can't help but feel that they'll hand me over the first chance they get. I don't want to die or be turned against you. I love you." whispered Renamon as she nuzzled my chest as a few tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently.

"I won't let that happen Renamon. If they hand you over to Visser Three, I swear to you, I'll hand them all over to the Yeerks. I don't care what happens to them if they turn you over to the Yeerks. And I love you too." I say as I flap my wings once and then we fly in the direction of Cassie's barn so that I can pick up the Red Morphing Cube that I had created....with a little help from Ax.

The Red Morphing Cube worked exactly like the one the other Animorphs and I had used to gain our powers except for one major difference that only I knew....anyone that used it didn't have a time limit to how long they could be in a sigle morph at any given time. And I knew that because I'd tested it on myself and I now planned on using it on Renamon.

When we landed in Cassie's barn I dug around in a hay bale until I found the Red Morphing Cube. After I found it I pulled it out of the hay bale and held it out to Renamon while explaining what she had to do to gain the morphing power.

After I explained it Renamon placed her right paw on a side of the cube and then she suddenly flinched as if jolted slightly. Then I was able to 'convince' the other Animorphs, except for Tobias and Ax, to come over and give Renamon a human morph. I De-Beast Spirit Evolved and then gave my DNA to Renamon along with the others and then I explained how to create a morph of mixed DNA.

After a few minutes of waiting, due to Renamon's nervousness at becoming nude due to the fact that she's never morphed before, she began to change.

The first thing to go was her tail. It just sucked right into her rear end and then her fur began to thin out. Her paws became hands and her vupline face shortened until it was a flatened human face while her height decresed until she was about five nine, roughly, and then the remaining fur on her body began to suck into her body. When I saw she was going to be standing nude in front of a pervert like Marco I grabbed a blanket and covered Renamon with it. Last to go were her ears which just slide down her head until she looked exactly like a normal human girl with emerald eyes. She had a slightly hispanic skin tone, with dirty blond hair, and she had a slight curl in her hair with I guessed came from Marco's DNA.

After Renamon finished her first morph she looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "So....how do I look?" asked Renamon as she looked at each of the Animorphs and finally at me. I knew that the opinions of the other Animorphs didn't really matter to her but mine was crucial.

"You look beautiful Renamon. But I think we need to figure out what your human morph should be called. To complete the disguise you've got now. Any suggestions my love?" I asked her as I hugged her covered form.

"I think I'll honor my Tamer by using her name. At least, her first name, but I have no idea what I should have as a last name. Maybe you could help me with that my love?" asked Renamon as she looked at me pleadingly.

"I think Rika would be honored by your choice. And I think we should call your last name, maybe, Vixinson? Because you're a fox like Digimon in your natural form." I said.

Renamon smiled at me and nodded. "I like that name Codie. But I know that I can't very well go to school in a blanket. I need to do some major shopping." said Renamon, a.k.a Rika Vixinson, as she smiled.

Once she heard the word 'shopping' Rachel's head snapped up and she smiled at 'Rika' happily. "I'll take you shopping Rika! I can tell you and I are going to be fast friends already!" said Rachel as she began to dig around the barn for one of her backup outfits for Renamon to borrow.

Needless to say, when Rachel volunteered to go shopping with Renamon, everyone sighed.

**Me: "That's this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had a ton of other story ideas. Read and Review!"**


	4. Shopping and The 'Invitation'

_**Digimon Meets Animorphs**_

**Me: "Hey people. New chapter! I hope you enjoy it!"**

Four hours. That's how long it took Rachel and 'Rika' to find enough suitable outfits for her to wear and I was the one stuck carrying all their bags! Rika's I could understand seeing as I love her and all but Rachel was just taking advantage of my feelings for 'Rika' and that really flamed me.

"Hey Codie! What do you think of this outfit I bought at the Gap?" asked Rachel as she pulled out a black t-shirt with matching pants with a picture of a red-tailed hawk and bald eagle on them.

"Planning on wearing that outfit to the school dance tomorrow Rachel? And for Tobias, too! Oh, that's just too cute. Excuse me while I find the nearest trashcan so I can hurl. You know I don't really care about clothes Rachel. I spen most of my time as a Digimon remember? The only time I care about clothes as a Digimon is when it's part of the Digimon form! Hell I'm the son of that asshole Apocalymon! And I turn into a half human half Digimon guy known as Flamon every once in a while! And that's the onyl time I give a rat's ass about clothes! But 'Rika' looks really good." I ranted before I spotted my girlfriend and instantly began to feel like one of those movie character idiots that go all spacey and drool when they see a pretty girl and I found myself reminded of Brock Slate. I shook my head to clear it and then noticed that there were two guys making their way towards 'Rika'. And I recognized them both and had to supress a growl. It was Mr. Chapman and Jake's older brother Tom.

I headed over to Rika and then I put my arm around her shoulders just as Tom and Chapman were about to reach her. Then I looked right at them and acted like it was a bog surprise to see them.

"Oh, hey Tom. Mr. Chapman, sir. What's going on with you two? Planning any recent Sharing activities?" I asked as I held onto Rika tighter.

Mr. Chapman and Tom both put on plastered smiles on their faces but I could tell that they were really freaked out that I was there. "Codie, as a matter of fact, Tom and I were just out trying to find someone that Mr. Visser would like to extend an invitation to join the Sharing to. And I see that apparently you know this girl. We just need to borrow her for a few moments and then you can both be on your way. So, young lady, what is your name?" asked Mr. Chapman as he turned his attention back to Rika.

"My name is Rika Vixinson, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm actually just trying to spen the day with my boyfriend and my new friend Rachel. You know, actually, she kind of looks like you. Do you know her?" asked Rika as she directed the last part toward Tom.

"Let me guess. Long blond hair and looks like she could be a pro model someday? Then yeah. I know her. She's my cousin. Jake's my little brother. Wel Codie, hope you'll be at the next meeting, and I hope you'll bring this beautiful girl with you. I cna tell she'd make it far in the ranks of the Sharing." said Tom as he and Mr. Chapman started to leave.

"Yeah I might just do that....like when Hell freezes over you parasite." I said, muttering the last part of it under my breath, before turning to look at Rika. "Avoid them. Their Yeerks and the both work for that idiot Visser Three. In fact _Mr. Visser_ is Visser Three. It's what he calls his human morph." I explained as Rika and I headed towards the food court where I;d aranged for the other Animorphs to meet Rachel, myself, and Rika in a few minutes.

When we got there I saw Ax busy causing a scene at the Cinabon....again. Rika smiled and laughed as we watched Ax get dragged away by Marco and Tobias while Jake made point of avoiding eye contact with everyone, including Cassie, due to his embarrassment.

After we saw Ax dragged away Rika and I sat at the table with Jake and Cassie and then Rika ordered a cup of herbal tea but when Rachel, who'd volunteered to go get everyone something to drink, told her that they didn't have anything l;ike that at the mall she nearly lost her temper and I had to _suggest_, more like order, Rachel to go get Rika a bottle of green tea flavored ice tea which she did hastely.

After Rika took the first sip of her drink she calmed down and then we began to talk about the upcoming dance and making Jake flush as we jokingly teased both him and Cassie about going together.

**Me: "That's this chapter. If you don't like the length of it that's not my problem. I'm writting as much as I can in an hour on the public library computers, which only give you an hour of time a day, and I'm usually really rushed. Read and Review. Seriously. I need to get some reviews for this story!"**


End file.
